


Taking Care of An Angel

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Movie Night, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: Sam knows he can't let Cas continue going on a like a drone, so he sets up a movie night for Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Taking Care of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a part of the I Don't Mind Falling As Long As You Catch Me series, however, I decided it deserved to be a standalone fic. Plus, I got to use they/them pronouns for Castiel. Something I want to do more often.

Like clockwork, there they sat zoning out at the wall. Their eyes glossy and distant while their face rests neutrally. "Cas?" It didn't seem like they heard me but the tapping of their fingers stopped, I moved closer to them. 

"Hmm?" I barely heard them answer, why didn't I intervene sooner? It took all my will to avoid hugging them without their permission. 

To make sure Castiel didn't zone out again or ignore me, I sat in front of them, it's tempting to reach out and hold their hands, but not without proper permission. "You're not okay," the urge to argue and insist they're fine when it's clear in their face, "I can see that so don't lie to me please," their eyes were what told the truth and they looked defeated. 

"Do you want to watch a movie? I think it'll be better than staring at the bunker walls all day again." They broke our gaze to look at the wall, I almost took that as my cue to walk away but their gaze returned back to my eyes. 

"I- I suppose I have been quite obvious, haven't I?" A small smile broke out from me, their voice had remained silent these past few days, it's nice to hear them again. 

"A bit, yeah." The solemn look isn't going to melt away with ease, I knew, luckily I had a plan, "I get it though, I do," Castiel reached out to squeeze my hand, only after asking me with a certain look which I nodded to, "so I um, I just wanted to try and cheer you up if I could." 

I let my hand overlap their hands, their warmth, and the sense of comfort they brought held me in a serene moment. Something that only Castiel can do. "Thank you, Sam. I appreciate it." I let go and stood up, they remained in their seat so I offered my hand. 

"Come on." Castiel is the one who typically initiates more intimate things into our dynamic, like hand-holding so their shock is expected. Shock or not, they did take my hand and followed me to our room. I know they call it my room but at this point, it's more accurate to call it ours. They hardly go into their room. It lacks comfort for them, it's too isolating, yet they don't ever admit to this room being theirs. 

The room had been set up for a movie night, snacks mostly packaged to avoid major messes, and well popcorn obviously being the main dish. Castiel's usual spot had been overtaken by blankets and pillows. I let go of their hand and sat down, "Where do I sit-" I pulled them into my arms with a smile, "oh." they have done the same thing to me on occasion, it seemed fitting. 

"Is this fine?" We adjusted so we were both comfortable before they nodded, I could see a smile starting to shine through. 

"Yes." I never get to be the big spoon, so I used this to my advantage and rested my head on theirs, hugging them as if I never will get to again. 

Their eyes were peering up in amusement, "You aren't known to be a cuddler." Which is true, but that doesn't ever apply to Castiel. Which they know but even so, it's usually at night before bed. Still a little out of the norm. 

"Yep, only with people I trust. Plus you take that job for me." I teased and began to wonder if anyone else can feel the way Castiel's emotions fluctuate in the space around them. Or if it's my imagination. "Here's the remote." Luckily I placed it atop of the blanket pile so I didn't have to really move to hand it to them. 

They looked at the remote as if I had offered them a moldy peanut butter and jam sandwich, "You don't want to pick?" I shook my head and pushed the remote back towards them. 

"Nope. You can." It is my day to pick but I don't feel like I could pick the right movie or show right now. Besides, Castiel's picks are always better than mine. Ignore the bias. 

The shy curl of their lips as they undoubtedly read my mind right there is saved as one of my favorite Castiel smiles. "Okay."

I pulled on one of the blankets to cover us, I always kept my room cool enough to cover up for this specifically. However, when Castiel felt the soft velvet, they didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to figure out something is amiss. "This isn't your normal blanket."

"Nope, it's the one you like though." I had the pleasure of teaching Castiel how to do a supply run and on one of our lessons, they found the blanket. It had been hidden away now they stood there petting it. As much as they tried to deny wanting it, insisting it isn't even on the list so we should leave it. It didn't matter, I saw how they gravitated towards it and I added it. 

"Sam, you don't have to-" It's usually tucked away, I try to take it out from time to time but Castiel has weird guilt for having it. 

Sometimes I get away with it on days where they really need the comfort which is what I suspected would happen today. 

The way their hands were running over the softness told me they didn't mind it as much. "I know, just like you don't have to be there for me, but you still are."

"Is this because of that?" I wanted to say no, not at all, but there is a small part of me that wants to repay Castiel for their kindness, but I know I'd still do it just because it's Castiel. What wouldn't I do for them?

Honesty is important, "Partly, but it's mostly because you're my friend. I'd do anything for you, Castiel."

Castiel's smiles are rare and few, to see such a happy genuine, it threw me off. I'm used to the small ones, or the ones slipping by through laughter, not such a big one dedicated to only me. "What?"

"You don't usually call me your friend," The happiness in their eyes took my breath away, more so than their lips curving, "it makes me happy." 

Castiel snuggled into my chest and began to scroll through the movie options, while I continued to stare at the angel who somehow makes my day brighter even on their dullest days. I cleared my throat hoping to clear my thoughts but they remained muddled with love and appreciation for Castiel. 

"If I fall asleep on you, I'm sorry, this is just a really comfortable set up." That and the fact that Castiel is sending off waves of comfort that are dragging my eyelids down. At least I believe they are, who knows if they truly are. 

Castiel glanced up, their mouth remained in a straight line, their eyes showed humor. "It is. I'm used to it, just no slobbering please." 

"Well, there goes my plans." I joked as my eyelids gave up fighting to stay open, and welcomed unconsciousness, angel's- no, Castiel is the best comfort there is in the world. Especially when it feels like their wings wrap around, probably my imagination though, and hopeful wishing. The last coherent thought before finding myself in a dream holding hands with Castiel in a field looking up at the stars, wishing on one of them for Castiel's pure smiles. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, if you have any feedback, criticism, feel free to comment down below! Or if you noticed any mistakes, I'd love to fix them. I hope you are/have an amazing day!


End file.
